Induction cooking is a method of cooking using an induction cooktop. The induction cooktop heats a cooking vessel by magnetic induction instead of thermal conduction. With the advent of induction cooktops, people have switched from traditional cooktops that used to consume large amount of fuel and/or gas to the electric induction cooktops. The electrical energy supplied to the induction cooktop is directly transferred to cooking vessels using magnetic fields, thereby reducing wastage of energy.
Typically, one of the main problems faced by the people while using the induction cooktops is spilling over of food contents and/or the food contents getting over-cooked. Also, there's always a manual intervention required to use the induction cooktops. It happens many a times that a person, using the induction cooktop, keeps the food contents to boil/cook on the induction cooktop and forgets it. Eventually, the food contents spill over/boil over due to excessive heat supplied by the induction cooktop. Hence, the manual intervention of the person is necessary for turning off the flame/heat to avoid the spilling over/boiling over of the food contents in the cooking vessel.
The conventional approaches use a heat control means that turns off the heat source when the temperature of the cooking article in a cooking pan has reached a predetermined temperature, thereby limiting the supply of heat to the cooking pan.
However, the methods of cooking explained in the conventional approaches are controlled solely based on the heat and/or temperature of the food contents in the cooking vessel. Also, determining the status of the food contents requires extra efforts since different ingredients of the food contents may have different temperature values at which they get burnt.
The issue mainly faced in induction cooktop is spilling over of food contents and/or the food contents getting over-cooked and also there's always a manual intervention required to use the induction cooktops to avoid the spill over.